Historias de Hannah
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Estas son historias acerca de Hannah y su efecto en nuestro mundo de Bones. Algunas muestran cómo Hannah pudo haber dejado las vidas de B&B antes de lo que lo hizo en la serie. Evidentemente la mayoria son AU. *Traducción de Hannah Stories de FaithinBones.*
1. Chapter 1

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Cam había decidido que dado que quería a Booth podía hacer un esfuerzo para caerle bien a Hannah o como le decía Ángela, la Barbie de Bagdad. Se había enterado de que Booth había invitado a Hannah a mudarse con él y Cam consideraba que realmente sería un bonito gesto si ella y Ángela iban a casa de Booth a darle a Hannah un discurso de "Bienvenida a la familia."

Brennan, al escuchar a Cam y a Ángela hablando de su visita sorpresa a Hannah y Booth interrumpió la conversación y dijo, "Me gustaría ir con ustedes si les parece bien."

Un poco aturdida, Ángela miró a Brennan y dijo, "¿Eh? ¿Tú también quieres venir? Quiero decir, no tienes que hacerlo. Yo sé que estás muy ocupada y solo vamos a aparecer, saludar, desearles buena suerte y luego nos vamos."

Sonriendo, Brennan dijo, "Ya que soy la compañera de Booth y su mejor amiga, creo que debería ir con ustedes a mostrarle mi apoyo en su nueva relación."

Un poco sorprendida con la amabilidad de Brennan, Cam asintió y dijo, "No creo que Booth se dé cuenta de la gran mejor amiga que tiene."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Esa noche, Brennan, Cam y Ángela se encontraron en el departamento de Booth. Al llamar a la puerta, Cam había puesto una sonrisa en su cara y cuando Hannah abrió la puerta, dijo, "Hannah, pensamos en pasarnos por aquí y darte una bienvenida oficial a la familia."

Halagada, Hannah dio un paso atrás y observó a sus visitas pasar al departamento. Una vez que estuvieron reunidas en la sala de Booth, Hannah señaló los sofás y dijo, "Siéntense por favor. Seeley me llamó hace un rato y me dijo que estaba camino a casa."

Sonriendo, Ángela dijo, "Oh, bueno, esto va a ser divertido."

Desconcertada, Hannah dijo, "¿Por qué será divertido?"

Mirando a Cam, Ángela dijo, "Booth es un poco tímido cuando se trata de su vida personal. A él le gusta mantener su vida laboral y su vida familiar separadas. No se esperará vernos aquí."

Sonriendo, Hannah abrió la boca para decir algo cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse. Booth, al entrar a la sala se detuvo y observó fijamente. Eso le recordó a Cam los ojos de un ciervo encandilado por los faros de un coche que se aproxima. "Hola, ¿Qué está pasando?"

Hannah, preocupada de que hubiera entendido mal a Booth, dijo, "Oh por Dios, ¿No hablabas en serio cuando me dijiste que podía mudarme?"

Nervioso, Booth miró a Hannah y le dijo, "Si, yo quería que te mudaras."

Después de una breve plática, Cam y Ángela pensaron que sería prudente irse. Brennan, esperando a que Cam y Ángela salieran del departamento se volvió hacia Booth y le dijo, "Les he traído un regalo a ti y a Hannah para celebrar la mudanza."

Cogiendo la bolsa que había dejado en el sofá cuando entró al departamento, Brennan abrió la bolsa y le entregó un regalo con envoltura a Hannah.

Sonriendo, Hannah dijo, "Wow, esto es tan inesperado. Iba a darle a Seeley algo pequeño, pero, decidí esperar un tiempo y tener alguna idea de lo que le gusta y lo que no."

Mirando a Hannah, Booth dijo, "Oye, estaré feliz con lo que sea que me des."

Sonriendo, Hannah rasgó la envoltura de papel de la caja y luego puso la caja en la mesa de centro, quitó la tapa de la caja y sacó un teléfono de disco hecho de baquelita. Booth tomó el teléfono entusiasmado y dijo, "Oh, por Dios, he estado buscando uno de estos por mucho tiempo."

Mirando a Brennan con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, Booth dijo, "Gracias, Bones. Es perfecto."

Sonriendo, Brennan dijo, "Si, Hannah me dijo que iban a vivir juntos y yo le dije que te entregarías completamente a ella así que ella debía tomarse en serio su relación contigo. Ella me aseguró que iba muy en serio y creo que es grandioso que haya decidido tener una relación seria de compromiso monógamo contigo. Estoy feliz por ti Booth. Mereces tener una relación con alguien que esté dispuesta a comprometerse contigo completamente."

Tragando saliva, Hannah dijo, "Espera, yo nunca dije que estoy en una relación seria de compromiso con Seeley. Amo a Seeley, pero, soy antes que nada una corresponsal de guerra. Viajo mucho y nunca sé si voy a ser reasignada a otro lugar ni cuándo. Estoy con Seeley en este momento porque es lo que ambos queremos. Estamos pasándolo bien. ¿Por qué echarlo a perder con charlas sobre el compromiso? Quiero decir, claro que estoy comprometida con Seeley en este momento pero, no soy de las que se casan. Y sé que él tampoco."

Con la incredulidad mostrándose claramente en su rostro, Booth puso el teléfono en la mesa y dijo, "¿Qué? Por supuesto que soy de los que se casan. Quiero casarme. ¿Dices que no pensarías en considerar casarte conmigo? ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué te mudaste conmigo si no vas en serio?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hannah miró a Brennan y dijo, "Tal vez deberíamos tener esta conversación mas tarde."

Expulsando el aliento bruscamente, Booth dijo, "No, vamos a tener esta conversación ahora mismo. Yo no tengo secretos con Bones. Ella es mi mejor amiga. Cuando alguien se va a vivir con otra persona, suele ser una señal de que su relación va más en serio. Quiero decir, realmente en serio. No te mudas con alguien sólo para pasarlo bien. Por lo menos yo no."

Frunciendo el ceño, Hannah dijo, "Ya te he dicho antes que no soy de las que se casan. Que me esté mudando contigo no significa que cambié de idea acerca de eso. No puedo hacerlo. Tengo una carrera en que pensar. Soy una excelente corresponsal de guerra. No tengo intenciones de establecerme permanentemente con nadie. Vamos, te dije esto antes. Tu dijiste que lo entendías."

Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, Booth dijo, "Me dijiste esas cosas en Irak. Ahora estas de regreso en Estados Unidos, porque dijiste que querías estar conmigo. Eso es lo que dijiste. Ahora, te mudaste conmigo. Me has dicho que me amas. ¿Quien hace todas esas cosas solo por una aventura? ¿Quién hace eso?"

Enojada, Hannah dijo, "Basta, Seeley. Escucha lo que dices. Es ridículo. Te amo y quiero pasar mi tiempo contigo mientras pueda. Quién sabe cuando puedo ser enviada de regreso al otro lado del mar. Vamos a divertirnos. Nos divertimos mucho juntos. ¿Por qué parar ahora solo porque me mude contigo? Podemos divertirnos mucho más ahora que estamos juntos. Ya lo veras."

Dándole la espalda a Hannah, Booth dijo, "No, yo no lo creo."

Cruzándose de brazos, Hannah dijo, "¿Que quieres decir?, ¿No... no te parece? ¿Me estás diciendo que me vaya? No tiene sentido. Yo te amo. Estamos muy bien juntos. Tú me dijiste que no habías estado así de feliz desde hace mucho tiempo. Sé feliz, Seeley. Acéptame por lo que soy, no por lo que quieres que sea."

Suspirando, Booth dijo, "No, no puedo hacerlo. Es obvio que el amor no significa lo mismo para ti que para mí. El amor significa más que solo sexo para mí. Mucho más. ¡Joder! No me conoces y no quieres conocerme. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo vivir contigo, Hannah. No lo haré. No si eso significa que nuestra relación no es nada más que un esfuerzo de tu parte por sentirte un poquito menos sola y tener a alguien con quien pasarla bien. Prefiero estar solo el resto de mi vida que tener una relación como esa."

Asintiendo, Hannah se dirigió hacia sus maletas y dijo, "Dame unos minutos y estaré fuera de aquí."

Alejándose, Booth se dirigió a su habitación, entró por la puerta y la cerró detrás de él.

Suspirando, Hannah dijo, "¿Cómo puedes ser la mejor amiga de alguien así? Es un fanático del control.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan dijo, "No, de hecho, Booth tiene muy poco control sobre aquellos que lo conocen y lo quieren. Él no quiere controlar a nadie. El solo quiere a alguien que se comprometa con él en una relación permanente. Quiere entregarle su corazón a alguien que esté dispuesto a tomarlo y darle su corazón a cambio."

Tomando su bolso, Hannah dijo, "Bueno, quien lo quiera, puede tomarlo. Yo ya terminé."

Sonriendo, Brennan dijo, "Bien. Yo lo quiero."

Aturdida, Hannah dijo, "Ya lo sabía. Sabía que no había manera de que ustedes dos fueran los mejores amigos. Él me usó y tu lo dejaste hacerlo."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan dijo, "Él no te usó Hannah. Tú participaste voluntariamente en el intento de Booth de tener una vida feliz. Nadie te obligó a regresar a D.C., esa fue tu idea. Si alguien usó a alguien, yo diría que fuiste tú. Te dije que Booth iría en serio con cualquier relación que tuviera contigo y tu no me hiciste caso porque lo que te dije era una verdad incomoda. Soy la mejor amiga de Booth. Lo he sido por mucho tiempo. También me he dado cuenta de que lo amo y espero que Booth se dé cuenta algún día. Entre tanto, los que queremos a Booth tendremos que vivir con las consecuencias de lo que le has hecho. Eres una perra egoísta y quiero que sepas que yo no te perdonaré nunca por ser así con mi mejor amigo."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hannah llevó sus maletas al pasillo. Una vez que sus maletas estuvieron fuera del departamento, Hannah cerró la puerta de golpe como un acto final de desafío.

Brennan, a solas en la sala, suspiró, se dirigió a la habitación de Booth y llamó a la puerta.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Bien, esta traducción se la había prometido a pequeboreanaz hace un par de meses y por fin está aquí el primer capitulo. Espero que les guste. **


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Después de escuchar a Hannah azotar la puerta de una manera infantil, Brennan se acercó a la puerta cerrada de la recámara y llamó. Al no escuchar más que silencio, Brennan giró lentamente la manija. Mientras la puerta se abría lentamente, Brennan se asomó dentro para ver donde estaba Booth. Mirando hacia la cama de Booth, Brennan pudo verlo tendido de espaldas con su brazo derecho sobre la cara.

Abriendo la puerta lo suficiente como para entrar a la habitación, Brennan lentamente rodeó la cama y se sentó junto a Booth. "Booth, quiero que sepas que siento mucho que Hannah no se tomara su relación tan en serio como tú."

Quitándose el brazo de los ojos, Booth miró a Brennan y dijo, "Está bien, Bones. Es mi culpa. Ella me dijo que no era de las que se casan. Simplemente pensé que había cambiado de opinión. Yo fui un estúpido, como de costumbre. Yo solo vi lo que quería ver. Soy bastante bueno en eso."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan dijo, "No creo que hayas sido estúpido, Booth. Tú viste la evidencia y esa evidencia te llevó a la conclusión de que ella había cambiado su opinión del matrimonio. Desafortunadamente, la evidencia era engañosa. Eso no significa que tú seas un estúpido, solo significa que tu evidencia era defectuosa e incompleta."

Mirando a Brennan, Booth dijo, "Creo que me gustaría estar solo por ahora, Bones. No soy buena compañía."

Asintiendo, Brennan se levantó y dijo, "Por supuesto. Algunas situaciones requieren de soledad. Solo quiero recordarte que estoy aquí para ti cuando me necesites. Soy tu mejor amiga y los mejores amigo ayudan a sus amigos cuando los necesitan."

Frotándose los ojos, Booth dijo, "Gracias, Bones."

Al caminar por la habitación, Brennan escuchó que un quedo sollozo se le escapaba a Booth y lo vio girarse y tenderse sobre su estomago. Abandonando la habitación, Brennan cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se dirigió al sofá. Sentada, Brennan se quedó mirando la puerta de la habitación y esperó.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Las horas pasaban y el departamento empezaba a oscurecerse lentamente a medida que el sol empezaba a meterse. La única luz en el departamento provenía de las ventanas de la sala y las recámaras. A medida que las habitaciones se oscurecían, los ocupantes permanecían en silencio e inmóviles. Finalmente, sediento, Booth salió de su cama y atravesó la habitación. Al abrir la puerta, Booth entró a la sala y vio a Brennan acurrucada en su sofá, durmiendo. Sorprendido, Booth se acercó al sofá y se agachó. Colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de Brennan dijo, "Bones, despierta."

Asustada, Brennan se incorporó rápidamente y dijo, "¿Te sientes mejor, Booth?"

Sonriendo, Booth se sentó junto a Brennan y dijo, "Si, estoy mejor. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Deberías estar en casa y dormida." Mirando el reloj en la pared de la sala, Booth dijo, "Es un poco tarde."

Asintiendo, Brennan dijo, "Te dije que estaría aquí para ti cuando me necesitaras. No me podía ir a casa hasta que estuviera segura que estarías bien y que no necesitabas mi ayuda."

Colocando la mano derecha en la rodilla izquierda de Brennan, Booth dijo, "Gracias, Bones. Pero, está bien. Debes ir a casa. Estoy bien. Solo fue un estúpido malentendido."

Poniendo su mano izquierda encima de la de Booth, Brennan dijo, "Booth, quiero hablar contigo de algo. Este puede no ser el momento adecuado y no lo es… quiero que me lo digas. Necesito decirte algo importante y lo prefiero hacerlo ahora."

Desconcertado, Booth dijo, "Está bien. Adelante."

Asintiendo, Brennan dijo, "Tengo que contarte algo que me pasó en Maluku."

Booth, apoyándose en el sofá, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y dijo, "Bien."

Lamiéndose el labio inferior, Brennan sonrió y dijo, "Tú eres consciente de que yo estaba alterada después de que el juicio de la Sepulturera terminó. Su juicio trajo de vuelta recuerdos horribles de lo que nos hizo a Hodgins y a mí. Esos recuerdos invadieron mis sueños y esos sueños vinieron a mezclarse con otros miedos que he tenido durante muchos años. Por mucho tiempo me ha preocupado que algún día te mataran y que no hubiera nada que yo pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Cuando la Sepulturera te secuestró, casi te mata. Si no hubiera sido por Jared, yo nunca te hubiera encontrado a tiempo y habrías muerto en la explosión o te habrías ahogado… tu muerte invadía mis sueños. Te veía ahogándote frente a mis ojos y no podía salvarte. Veía morir a Hodgins y no podía salvarlo. Esas pesadillas venían día tras día."

Inclinándose hacia adelante y poniendo su mano en la rodilla de ella otra vez, Booth dijo, "Sé que el juicio fue bastante duro para ti. Yo sólo esperaba que cuando el juicio terminara consiguieras acabar con lo que sea que te estuviera preocupando."

Asintiendo, Brennan continuó, "Pero, no fue así. Las pesadillas continuaron. Verte morir noche tras noche, parecía un castigo para mí. Me parecía que por dejar que mis sentimientos por tú se volvieran tan fuertes, me volví débil. Tenía miedo de que mi debilidad eventualmente provocara que te mataran. Yo no podría soportar verte morir, Booth. Es por eso que me fui a Maluku. Me fui para poder protegerte de mí. Te quiero y no quiero que nada te pase."

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth dijo, "Espera, ¿Me quieres? Como amigo, ¿Cierto? Dices que no te gustaría ver que algo le pasara a tu mejor amigo."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan dijo, "Tuve una revelación mientras estaba en Maluku. Parte de esa revelación es el hecho de que te quiero. Te quiero como una mujer quiere a un hombre, no como un amigo quiere a otro. Me di cuenta de que de lo que en realidad estaba huyendo no era de mi miedo de que te mataran. Mi verdadero miedo era que murieras y que nunca supieras que te quería. Tenía miedo de que al negarme a admitir mi amor por ti, ante ti, en realidad estaba tratando de protegerme de un dolor futuro… eso creó un dilema terrible para mi, Booth. Por protegerme de salir lastimada en un futuro estaba provocando el dolor que trataba de evitar." Volteando a ver a Booth, Brennan preguntó, "¿Tiene sentido para ti?"

Frotándose un lado de la cabeza, Booth dijo, "¿No querías admitir que me amas porque tenias miedo de salir lastimada?"

Sonriendo con tristeza, Brennan dijo, "Si, iba a escribirte y decirte lo que había descubierto de mi misma, pero, no sabía cómo explicártelo en una carta. Esperé, estaba tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de decirte, cuando recibí aquella llamada de Caroline diciéndome que tenía que volver a D.C. Cuando recibí esa llamada, sabía que sería cuestión de días antes de que te viera y que cuando nos encontráramos en el carrito de café, podría contarte de mi revelación."

Suspirando, Booth dijo, "Yo pensé que habías renunciado a lo nuestro, Bones. No escuché nada de ti en todo el tiempo que estuve en Afganistán. Traté de escribirte, pero, no tenía tu dirección. Sabía que tu tenias mi APO*, así que, estaba seguro de que me escribirías, pero, nunca lo hiciste. Después de un tiempo, me di por vencido. Me di por vencido y traté de pasar página."

Asintiendo, Brennan dijo, "Si. Cuando nos encontramos en el carrito de café pensaba decirte sobre mi revelación, pero, tú me hablaste de Hannah y supe que era demasiado tarde. Tuve mi oportunidad y la tiré por la borda."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth dijo "Debiste habérmelo dicho, Bones. Debiste habérmelo dicho. Hannah fue mi intento de seguir adelante, pero, yo no hubiera tratado de pasar página si hubiera sabido de tu revelacion. ¡Joder!, si me hubieras dicho que me amabas yo hubiera… hubiera… Bones, debiste habérmelo dicho. Había estado esperando por mucho tiempo que me dijeras que me amabas y cuando no lo hiciste, pensé que no lo harías jamás. Te he amado desde hace más de cinco años. He esperado y he tratado de ser paciente, pero, no soy de piedra. Soy un hombre y esperé tanto como pude. Esperé y cuando tú me dijiste que no querías darnos una oportunidad, todavía esperé. Sé que dije que tenía que seguir adelante, pero, no lo hice. Seguí esperando. Esperé hasta que me pareció que habías renunciado a nuestra sociedad y ya no querías trabajar más conmigo… solo entonces traté de seguir adelante. Si tu hubieras dicho algo yo habría esperado un poco más. Pude haber esperado todo el tiempo que fuera necesario."

Levantando la mano y colocándola sobre el pecho de él, Brennan preguntó, "¿De verdad es demasiado tarde? ¿Tiré mi oportunidad por la borda?"

Inclinándose hacia Brennan, Booth la envolvió entre sus brazos y le dijo, "No, no, no. Si tú estás lista para mi, entonces, yo estoy listo para ti. Hannah fue un error. Ahora lo sé. Sólo te quiero a ti, Bones. Sólo te quiero a ti."

Oooooooooooooo

*Army Post Office = Oficina de Correo Militar

**Hola, gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que estén más que felices con este final. Review si les gustó :p**

**Les dejo mi twitter - Maddy_BB. Cualquier cosa, ahí me encuentran.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Oooooooooooooooooo

Hannah había estado caminando por el Aeropuerto Internacional de Houston, matando el tiempo hasta su próximo vuelo, cuando vio a Temperance Brennan sentada en una silla hablando con un niño pequeño.

"Temperance, ¿Cómo has estado?"

Levantando la mirada, Brennan sonrió, "Hannah que bueno verte otra vez. Estoy bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Joseph, al no gustarle el hecho de que su madre estuviera hablando con una desconocida, se acercó y pasó su brazo derecho alrededor del izquierdo de su madre.

Sonriendo, Hannah notó a Joseph y preguntó, "¿Es tuyo?"

Bajando la mirada hacia Joseph y luego mirando hacia el otro lado de su asiento, a Hank, Brennan respondió, "Los dos son míos."

Hank, dedicándole a Hannah una mirada sospechosa, también puso los brazos alrededor de su madre y miró a Hannah.

Agachándose y sonriendo, Hannah exclamó, "Son unos niños hermosos. Me alegro de que encontraras a alguien, Temperance. Siempre desee que lo hicieras. Me parecías muy sola y siempre sentí pena por ti."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan miró a Hannah, "¿Pena por mí? ¿Por qué sentías pena por mí? Cuando tú me conociste, yo era la mejor en mi campo y todavía lo soy. Hacia un trabajo que me encantaba y que todavía me encanta. No veo por qué habrías de sentir pena por mí. Tenía y tengo enumerables amigos. Yo no estaba sola entonces y no lo estoy ahora."

Suspirando, Hannah hizo una mueca, "No tenias a nadie en tu vida con quien compartir todas esas cosas. Los únicos hombres que realmente tenías en tu vida eran los hombres con los que trabajabas. Digo, Seeley era un gran tipo pero, seamos sinceras, él era solo trabajo cuando se trataba de ti. Sé que tú tenias ciertos sentimientos por él, pero, eso nunca funcionó y yo en realidad pensaba que era un desperdicio que una persona tan encantadora como tú tratara de conectar con alguien que no estaba interesado en las mismas cosas que tú."

Joseph, de cinco años, mirando a su madre, preguntó, "¿Quien es ella Mami? Papi tiene una regla sobre hablar con extraños. Está en la página dos de su Manual de Papá*."

Brennan, sonriéndole a Joseph, "Es una amiga mía, Joseph. Nos conocimos antes de que tu nacieras."

Encogiendo los hombros, Joseph murmuró, "Está bien. Eso sí, no te olvides de la página tres del libro de Papá. Siempre asegúrate de que Papá sepa quiénes son tus amigos."

Inclinándose hacia Joseph, "Dos muy buenas reglas, Joseph. Mami está familiarizada con el Manual de Papá. Sólo recuerda que el titulo de su libro es, Manual de Papá, no Manual del Esposo."

Mirando de nuevo a Hannah, Brennan miró un poco más allá de Hannah y luego a ella de nuevo, "Booth era un excelente compañero, Hannah. Él era mi amigo y me ayudó a atravesar episodios muy dolorosos de mi vida. Él y yo estábamos interesados en las mismas cosas cuando tú nos conociste. Simplemente no fuimos capaces de vernos el uno al otro como parejas potenciales. Había muchos obstáculos entre nosotros."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hannah exclamó, "A Seeley le interesaba el matrimonio. Yo sabía que tú en ese momento odiabas la idea del matrimonio. Yo odiaba la idea del matrimonio en ese momento. Esa fue la razón por la que lo rechacé cuando me pidió que me casara con él. Yo nunca me podría comprometer con una persona así… Veo que tienes dos hijos, pero, no llevas un anillo de matrimonio. Apuesto a que no estás casada. Yo sé que jamás podrías renunciar a lo que eres por alguien más. Eso nunca habría salido bien. Eres brillante en tu campo. Habría sido un desperdicio renunciar a eso… Fue bueno que no lo hicieras con Seeley. Él te habría asfixiado en su sueño de la familia perfecta. Su misión en la vida era casarse. Yo lo sabía. Es solo que no podía ayudarlo a completar su misión. Era algo ridículo… Apuesto a que aún no ha encontrado a nadie que se una a él en su mundo ideal de los años 50. ¿Qué mujer podría hacerlo?"

Al escuchar el sonido de unos pies corriendo detrás de ella, Hannah bajó la mirada para ver a una niña de siete años correr hasta Brennan y luego detenerse.

Christine, mirando a su madre, dijo, "Papá dice que ya viene con el café. Me dijo que podía adelantarme porque él está a la vuelta de la esquina y sabe que yo gritaría 'fuego' si alguien trataba de hacer algo divertido."

Hank, sonriéndole a su hermana, "Eso está en la página cinco del Manual de Papá. Todos lo sabemos, Chrissy."

Moviéndose y apoyándose entre las rodillas de Brennan, Christine vio a Hannah observándola y preguntó, "¿Quién eres tú? Nosotros no tenemos permitido hablar con extraños. Está en la página dos del Manual de Papá."

Riendo, Hannah dijo, "Wow, Temperance. No sé quien sea su padre, pero, te aseguro que a mi parece un fanático del control."

Mirando a Christine y luego a Hannah, Brennan respondió, "No llevo un anillo de matrimonio porque el anillo podría interferir con mis guantes cuando examino los cuerpos. Si tengo un anillo, es solo que no lo uso. Estoy casada, Hannah. Finalmente bajé la guardia y me permití amar al único hombre en este mundo que realmente me ha amado. Fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en lo que se refiere a mi vida personal. Él me dio tres maravillosos niños y me ama más de lo que realmente debería. Dice que somos almas gemelas y a pesar de que yo no creo en esas cosas, el si lo hace y yo respeto sus creencias. Somos muy felices… Ah y no es un fanático del control. Es un muy amoroso y cariñoso padre que quiere que sus hijos estén a salvo."

Asintiendo, Hannah preguntó, "¿Y qué hay de Seeley? ¿Todavía está por ahí buscando o finalmente dejó de pensar en tonterías y encontró a alguien con quien pudiera compartir una vida en este mundo y no en algún mundo de fantasía?"

Poniéndose de pie, Joseph y Hank corrieron alrededor de Hannah gritando, "Papi. ¿Dónde has estado Papi?"

Hannah, girándose para ver al hombre que estaba casado con Brennan, sintió su mandíbula caer.

Booth, frunciéndole el ceño a Hannah, la rodeó y se sentó junto a Brennan. Entregándole su café, Booth se inclinó y murmuró en voz alta, "Página diez, Bones."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan miró a Booth y dijo, "Muy divertido, Booth. Compórtate."

Girándose y mirando a Hannah, Booth preguntó, "¿Que te trae por aquí, Hannah? ¿Detrás de una historia ardiente?

Intercalando la mirada entre, Brennan, Booth y sus hijos, Hannah respondió, "¿Ustedes dos están casados? ¿Ustedes dos?"

Sonriendo, Booth puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de Brennan y respondió, "Sip. Me pidió que me casara con ella el día que Joseph y Hank nacieron. Me dijo que era hora de hacer de mi un hombre de bien."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Hannah miró a Brennan y le preguntó, "¿Cuánto tiempo después de que rechacé a Seeley ustedes empezaron a salir? ¿Al día siguiente? ¿Al minuto siguiente?"

Suspirando, Brennan respondió, "Muchos meses después, Hannah. Booth es un hombre honorable y no te fue infiel. Finalmente vimos que el obstáculo entre nosotros se había ido y nos dimos cuenta que realmente estábamos destinados a estar juntos en todos los sentidos. No solo como compañeros."

Sonriendo, Hannah dijo, "Lo siento. No pretendía ser maliciosa. Seeley era una persona libre cuando nos separamos."

Viendo el preocupado rostro de Booth, Hannah sonrió, "Me alegro por ti, Seeley. De verdad me alegro. Yo no podía casarme contigo, pero, me alegra que encontraras a alguien con quien pudieras hacerlo. Tus hijos son preciosos y Temperance es una maravillosa persona… Espero que tengan una vida larga y feliz."

Sonriéndole a Hannah, Booth miró a Brennan y luego otra vez a Hannah, "Oh, somos muy felices, Hannah. El que me dijeras que no fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Hannah comentó, "Supongo que así fue. Debo tomar un avión."

Dándose la vuelta, Hannah dejó a la feliz familia detrás.

Girándose hacia su padre, Christine preguntó, "¿Por qué la regla diez, Papá? Eso no tiene ningún sentido."

Echándose a reír, Booth dijo, "Oh, no lo sé. Juega en tu propio patio y permanece fuera de la calle me pareció correcto."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

*El Manual de Papá (Daddy's Handbook) es como un libro de reglas que Booth utiliza para mostrar su autoridad con sus hijos.

**La idea del Manual de Papá está más explicada en el fic "Daddys Handbook". Yo lo subiré en cuanto pueda pero, por si alguien quiere saber más de lo que contiene este manual de Booth pueden pasarse por ahí.**


End file.
